malorytowersfandomcom-20200215-history
Clarissa Carter
The Honourable Clarissa Carter is a student introduced in Upper Fourth at Malory Towers written by Enid Blyton. She is Bill's best friend. Personality When she first arrives at Malory Towers she is described as a shy, meek and easily manipulated girl with a weak heart which does not allow her to do sports. Later on she is seen to be a sweet kind girl with a love for horses she shares with Bill her best friend. Appearance Originally described to be a plain, bespecticled girl with thick lenses and a wire around her teeth. Gwen thinks that her only nice feature is her hair, which is thick, auburn and wavy. Later in the book, the glasses and wire are removed, leaving her with beautiful dark green eyes and white teeth. Abilities She can ride very well, and is reasonably clever, although not very shrewd, as she can't see through Gwendoline in her first term. Family and Friends Clarissa is mentioned to have a very beautiful mother and a very rich family who is told to have a lot of horses. She has a governess with grey hair, who saw her at her first half term, when her mother couldn't come. Her horse is called Merrylegs and Clarissa is thrilled when he makes friends with her best friend Bill's horse, Thunder. History Fourth Form Clarissa joins a bit later in the fourth form, unaware that Gwendoline has decided to befriend her. She is grateful for Gwen's kindness, but all the other fourth formers see straight through Gwen. Darrell Rivers decides that someone should get Clarissa away from Gwen, and enlists Mavis Allyson and Daphne Turner to help, but Gwen delights in telling Clarissa about Daphne's thieving in the second form and Mavis' escapade in the third form which caused her to lose her voice. She also informs Clarissa about Ellen Wilson's cheating, Bill's disobedience and Darrell scolding her in the swimming pool, which only makes Clarissa want to stay friends with Gwen. When Clarissa describes her weak heart, Gwen begins to fabricate her own weak heart, making Clarissa believe her. Clarissa supplies the food, made by her old nanny Mrs Lucy, for the fourth form to have a midnight feast by the swimming pool that night, but everything goes disastrously wrong when it rains. Darrell ends up resigning from being head girl of the fourth form in the aftermath of the feast, and Gwen goes and offers her condolences, but sneers at Darrell to Clarissa behind her back. This finally causes Clarissa to break friends with Gwen, and goes off horse riding with Bill and Miss Peters. At half term, Gwen hopes that Clarissa will mention her weak heart, but Clarissa realises she doesn't believe Gwen anymore after hearing the lies that Gwen tells her family. Clarissa's governess, Miss Cherry, comes and visits her at half term when her mother can't come, and Gwen mistakes her for Clarissa's mother, causing her to look down on Clarissa. Clarissa gets her glasses and braces removed after half-term, making her much happier. At the end of the term, Clarissa's parents come to pick her up in a limousine, and Gwen reveals her mistake, causing Clarissa to correct her. Clarissa assumedly passes her School Cert. exam. Fifth Form Clarissa rides Merrylegs to school, arriving on horseback. Clarissa isn't very prominent in this book, but she suggests to Belinda Morris that Merrylegs could pull Cinderella's coach in the fifth form's pantomime, but Belinda refuses Sixth Form Bill and Clarissa reveal to the other girls their plans for opening a riding stables along the road Post-Malory Towers After leaving Malory Towers, Bill and Clarissa open a riding stables just along the road from their old school called Five Oaks. In Summer Term at Malory Towers, Eleanor Banks, Julie Adamson and Lucy Carstairs stable their horses Snowball, Jack Horner and Sandy at Five Oaks as the Malory Towers stables are full. Bill and Clarissa are caused great worry when someone steals their cashbox from the house, the reins of a horse is cut causing Bill to break her arm and Jack is stolen. In Goodbye Malory Towers, Bill and Clarissa return for the old girls reunion. Category:Characters Category:Malory Towers Student Category:Female